


Mute Words

by Leyenn



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble challenge answer for slash100. <i>Quiet celebration.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute Words

There is breathing down the line, quiet and clear. She is cuddled up in the closet under a back staircase listening, a little for Gunn and a lot for the exhaled caresses in her ear. He raged a little earlier, but now it's quiet.

She likes it in here. It's her cave again, like Pylea and before, when her room was private and secret and just hers.

She thinks about prison being like that. The darkness and warmth that whispers to her now, understanding her seclusion as no one else will. The two of them, locked up and free together.

  


*

  



End file.
